Wait
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Can Mystery Inc. survive when Daphne decides to leave? How will the other three human members react? I guess you will just have to read to find out. Please review, even if you hate it.


Wait

The usual disclaimer and my thanks to Ally82 (aka Fonzfan82) for her Beta work.

A/N: A few days ago Scoobyfan1 and I were discussing different pairings in the Scooby Doo universe when "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo" came up with hints of a Shaggy/Daphne pairing. I fully admit I'm not a fan of this pairing but this is my take. It is set some 4 months before "Zombie Island".

Note: No, I will not do any slash stories so don't ask.

Part One: Daphne

"_...for these and many other reasons I've decided to leave Mystery Inc.."_ It was nearing midnight when Daphne Blake re-read the blog. One slim, well manicured finger hovered over the 'Enter' key. Leaving hadn't been an easy decision nor one that came quickly. The choice would include not only the leaving of Mystery Inc. but also a departure from Coolsville, her home, her friends.

Everything had come to a head several years ago during the case of the Luna Ghost. Thanks to Shaggy and Scooby, the 'ghost' had been captured but at a cost. The gang had broken up for two years only to be reunited on Spooky Island. They had become the gang again to solve the mystery of Spooky Island but it wasn't the same afterwards. She never could get the picture of Fred preening in front of the mirror while she was being carried around by the ghost; having a wedgie had become the least of her problems.

She would miss Velma, her friend and confidant over these many years. But it would be Shaggy she would miss the most. Shaggy, the coward but also the one Velma had gone to after a date gone bad, the one she herself had gone to with her own problems she didn't want to mention to Velma. He had always been a good listener. She had bent his ear for hours on many occasion.

One such time had nearly been their undoing. "You okay, Daph?"

Fred had been a jerk as usual. She had entered her room, throwing her bag into the corner. "I'm just fine, Shaggy! Just Fred being the jerk he is."

"He's good at that."

She wasn't okay, not really. Her nerves drawn tight, threatening to snap. He had taken her in his arms, holding her as they sat on the bed. Another good point for Shaggy, he had water-proof shoulders which she proved by crying, making his pj top damp. Still sniffling, she had drawn back, their lips less than an inch apart. What followed had been their first, and last, kiss. The kiss was soft, tender and her body had betrayed her, responding with a warmth Fred had never created.

With a sigh, her finger tapped the 'enter' key; it was done and she felt a surge of relief. She powered the computer down, rising to shed her robe. The movers would be here in the morning to empty her bedroom.

It took Velma a mere five minutes to come barging into her room without knocking. "What's this all about? When were you going to tell us? Where are you going?"

"I've decided to leave Mystery Inc.," Daphne slipped back into her robe, "tomorrow morning at breakfast...where has yet to be determined." She jerked the tie to her robe and walked out the door.

Velma watched, confused, hurt and dejected as the door shut then reopened almost immediately. "This is my room. It's you that has to leave or I'll commit Hairy Krishna!"

"I think you meant Hare Kari but I don't think you will. Hare Kari involves a sword and a lot of blood at sundown, not in the middle of the night. I know you. You wouldn't be caught dead with any stain on your nightgown.

"Okay, I'm leaving."

Part Two: Shaggy

Shaggy read the text on his phone for the third time. _"Talk? Swim/pizza, my place _ 10." It didn't take someone as smart as Velma to know who sent the message in the middle of the night. The only questions were 'Why?' and 'what to do with Scooby?' The last ting he needed was to have Scooby fall in the pool or worse, devour the pizzas before he could get a slice.

After deliberating on the Scooby problem, Shaggy arranged to leave Scooby with Velma, claiming personal business and assured her he would return later than evening. A half hour later he rang the doorbell at Blake Manor.

The chimes echoed deep in the bowels of the mansion; The door opened almost immediately as if Jenkins had been standing beside the door waiting for him. Shaggy had often wondered how Jenkins did that little trick.

"Master Rogers. Miss Blake is expecting you. She is poolside." Shaggy had yet to feel comfortable whenever Jenkins called him 'Master', it made him feel like a little boy.

'Poolside', as Jenkins quaintly put it, was an Olympic sized concrete lake set amidst a well manicured lawn, surrounded by a chain link fence for safety and higher than average hedges for privacy. Shaggy was only slightly surprised to find the pool area deserted-or so it seemed at first glance.

Like the Phoenix of mythology rising from the ashes, Daphne rose from the still waters, walking up the steps to grab a towel. The lack of tension was obvious as she neared him, giving him a wet hug. He could only stare as she stepped back, smiling. "I'm so glad you could make it. You can change in the cabana."

He was pretty happy to be there also; she accepted his stare with a genuine smile as she went about removing the lucky water drops running down trim legs. And was that a twinkle in her bright green eyes? Reluctantly he tore his eyes away.

The cabana was spacious and well appointed. He went promptly about changing into loose fitting swim trunks. He was sure there would be questions from this lady he had had a major crush on in the past. He had a few questions of his own. He found her reclining on a chase lounge on his return.

"How's life minus Mystery Inc.?" It was a lame opening but a guy had to start some place.

"Relaxing without the tension. Shaggy, that's one reason I wanted to talk to you but I need to know something first. Is there anything serious between you and Velma?"

"No, as you know we dated a little but we came to the conclusion early on to remain friends."

"I didn't want to ruin anything if there was. It was necessary for me to know. I've moved on with my life, Shaggy. I have a week before reporting to my new job." She rose gracefully, walking to the edge of the pool. Turning her head over her shoulder, "coming?"

She had to know he was watching the sway of her hips. She did indeed have a cute wedgie. The water parted with barely a ripple as she knifed into the pool. He followed, not so gracefully.

She floated into his arms, reaching behind her neck, pulling at the strap holding her top. "I want you and Scooby to come with me. I need an executive producer I can trust to keep me focused. You could keep me focused, couldn't you?" He would have enough trouble keeping himself focused.

Their kiss deepened, filled with passion. "Jenkins will ring when the pizzas are delivered," she drifted away, smiling like the kid with candy left over after you had none left, but was willing to share. "I hope you're hungry."

With her suit floating serenely on the surface, her lips inviting, he felt famished.

The pizzas would just have to...wait.

The End


End file.
